Descobrindo Sentimentos
by bebelga
Summary: Barbie resolve fazer um acampamento com seus amigos. Nele Ryan e Ken descobrirão o que sentem um pelo outro.


— Ken, você poderia me ajudar a tirar as coisas do trailer, por favor?— Disse encostando-se numa árvore para observar o imenso céu azul.

—Pode deixar, Barbie, que eu faço. Eu faço tudo por você.

Então, Ken entrou no enorme trailer, que mais parecia a Dreamhouse, e pegou uma média mala que havia ali. A bagagem era rosa, do tamanho de uma bolsa de viagem normal. Dentro dela havia somente alguns aperitivos, uma câmera, lanternas e outras besteirinhas. Eles dormiriam no trailer, então era óbvio que a bolsa tinha apenas o essencial para a garantia de um bom passeio.

— Obrigada, Ken. Você é um amorzinho. — Pegou um pacote de salgadinho da bolsa e o abriu. — Vou comer enquanto espero eles chegarem aqui na floresta. Quer um pouco?

— Sim, mas depois. Agora tenho que vigiar o lugar para que nada aconteça à minha namorada. Nunca se sabe quando pode sair um urso! — Ele era realmente preocupado com Barbie, que amava esse fato e se sentia especial por isso. Ken era mesmo o namorado perfeito!

A ideia do acampamento era da loira de olhos azuis. Ela tinha organizado tudo com duas semanas de antecedência para não haver nada errado.

Ela precisava de um descanso por causa de sua fatídica agenda, sempre muito ocupada; por isso, resolveu convidar seus amigos mais próximos — Ryan, Raquelle, Teresa e Nikki — e seu adorável namorado Ken para acamparem. Gostara muito da última vez e queria muito realizar outro programa como esse.

Porém, Barbie havia chegado muito mais cedo que o planejado, uma hora antes precisamente, e possuía somente a companhia de seu amor, que tinha ido com ela. Isso a deixava um pouco menos solitária.

Pouco depois, ouviu-se uma canção baixa e muito ruim se aproximar. Puderam logo concluir que os gêmeos estavam chegando, somente pela voz ruim de Ryan para o canto.

 _Sem você não sou nada_

 _Você é meu toque de classe_

 _Yeah_

 _..._

 _E você é meu gás._

Logo o casal pôde ver os dois irmãos. Estavam num carro esportivo azul e laranja, bem espalhafatoso. Ryan estava no volante. Via-se, entretanto, somente o excesso de malas de Raquelle, altamente desnecessárias como da última vez.

Uma coisa que a jovem conseguia superar facilmente a Barbie era em como ser espalhafatosa e exagerada, uma das únicas coisas em que ela ganhava da inimiga.

Saiu, então, do carro antes de seu irmão. Ela vestia um vestido preto e dourado com muito glitter, um salto alto e usava óculos escuros. Era um traje totalmente inadequado para um acampamento, e fora avisada sobre isso, mas não quis trocar a sua extravagante roupa.

—E aí, Barbie. Brega como sempre? —Lançou um comentário maldoso para a "aminimiga", típico do usual. Esqueceu, entretanto, quem era a "brega" de fato, pois Barbie trajava apenas uma regata, um short tactel e um tênis, ideal para o passeio.

— Ah, sim. Oi, Raquelle. — Respondeu educadamente, ignorando o comentário anterior.

Raquelle logo se virou para Ken e lançou outro comentário.

—Não sei como aguenta ela, Ken. Eu sou bem melhor. — Cruzou os braços e andou, sem direção definida.

Logo depois, seu irmão também saiu do carro. Ele resolvia alguma coisa técnica do automóvel lá dentro, por isso demorou um pouco para se retirar. Estava mais simples que sua familiar: vestia uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa com mangas, um tênis all star e uma jaqueta de couro de marca desconhecida caríssima. Também se dirigiu à loira que o convidou.

—Barbie. Você é quase tão linda como eu. Ficaria mais do que satisfeito se aceitasse esse presente que escolhi com tanto carinho. — Disse enquanto beijava a mão de sua amada, como um cavalheiro.

Barbie abriu o embrulho cinza e viu o presente: um porta-retrato com uma foto do Ryan sorrindo enquanto piscava o olho direito. Ela não estava surpresa, nem um pouco. Sabia que o moreno era narcisista.

— Ryan. Você foi um fofo. Isso vai com certeza acrescentar à coleção de fotos suas que tenho de outras ocasiões. Obrigada. - Estava sendo sarcástica, mas mantendo sua usual delicadeza.

— Sabia que iria gostar. — Piscou um olho para a garota à frente, como na imagem.

Ken se corroia para não perder o controle e bater no outro cara. Era muita cara de pau tentar conquistar sua namorada em sua frente. Quando Ryan se afastou um pouco, em direção ao loiro, teve coragem de falar algo.

—Ora, seu... Pois saiba que a Barbie me prefere a você. — Limitou-se a esse comentário para não fazer nada errado.

—Ha, ha. Vai nessa que quero ver. — E deu uma língua bem infantil em respostas.

Aquela foi a gota d'água para Ken, que se preparava para socar o garoto com quem conversava. Contudo, antes de tomar uma ação não precipitada, ouviu uma voz reconhecível: era Teresa.

—Oi, galera. Demorei porque vim aqui andando. Eu podia vir de carro, mas não sei dirigir e esqueci que podia pedir carona. Preparei cupcakes para a noite, como desculpas pelo atraso. Ah, vi um esquilo no caminho e posso ser um unicórnio.

Ela falava muita coisa sem noção. Parece que nem prestava atenção no que dizia, e era verdade. Mas, era uma boa amiga e uma boa pessoa.

— Olá, Teresa. — Disse todos os presentes naquela floresta. O sol da manhã batia levemente em seus rostos, mas era atrapalhado pelas copas das árvores.

— Oi, povo, de novo. Ah, tenho outro recado. A Nikki disse que não poderá vir, pois está meio doente. Não podia me esquecer de falar isso, mas só me lembrei agora. O que será que ela tem mesmo? — Colocou o dedo indicador sobre o queixo, como se interrogasse algo.

—Provavelmente é gripe, Teresa. Lembro que ela disse ontem que seu nariz estava meio entupido lá na dreamhouse. Por via das dúvidas, vou levar aquelas ervas medicinais bem ali. Já fui médica e isso pode ajudar, além de que são muito gostosas e qualquer um pode tomar.

Pegou as plantas e as jogou dentro do trailer pequeno externamente. Continuou, depois, a falar, mas um assunto paralelo:

—Ah, aqui está minha programação. Não vou falar nada sobre ainda porque é surpresa. Mas serão feitas em duplas as atividades. — Segurou dois papéis de caderno e deu uma lida rápida. — Vamos fazer o sorteio no zerinho ou um para ver quem vai compor o trio e quem será a dupla, já que a Nikki não veio para seguir o plano original, que era três duplas. 1, 2, 3 e já.

— Zerinho ou um! — Disse os amigos da Barbie, menos Raquelle, que não gostava dessas coisas.

Raquelle tinha posto 1 com pouquíssima vontade, Teresa 1, Barbie 1, Ken 0 e Ryan 0.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, incrédulos com a situação. Barbie resolveu quebrá-lo.

—O trio será eu, a Raquelle e a Teresa. Enquanto a dupla será Ryan e Ken.

— Barbie, eu queria ficar com alguém bonito, como você. Não essa coisa! — Fazia uma expressão de nojo o garoto de cabelos médios pretos.

—Eu também. O Ryan é meio, argh, complicado. — Dizia isso, mas de alguma forma apreciava a companhia alheia.

—Mas o sorteio deu nisso e é assim que vai ser. Vai ser interessante, também, ver como a relação dos dois se desenvolverá. Será que ganharão, será que não? Mistério. — Ela fazia graça da situação, pois sabia que os dois não se gostavam.

—Barbie...

—Oh, não. É quase hora do almoço: 10h25min. Depois de comermos vamos para as atividades. Ken, Ryan, já que são uma dupla poderiam ir buscar a comida, nós cozinhamos. A Teresa é boa em cozinhar, embora eu não seja. Outra coisa, eu queria experimentar a comida da selva mesmo, pois não vale à pena sair de Malibu para comer comida industrializada... Vocês vão? Por favor. — Pediu de um jeito carinhoso que só ela conseguia fazer.

— Pode deixar, minha princesa. — Disseram em uníssono os dois garotos. Tentavam desesperadamente atrair a atenção da Barbie.

\- Mas, tomem cuidado com...

Não deu para completar a frase, pois os dois meninos já haviam saído, deixando apenas uma nuvem de poeira para trás. Estavam apressados, pois um tentava superar o outro a fim de surpreender a Barbie — ou era só para inflar o ego mesmo.

Mas depois de determinada distância os dois já estavam num ritmo normal e um ao lado do outro. Olhavam para a copa das árvores para ver se encontravam alguma fruta ou algo assim, enquanto Ryan falava do novo xampu que havia comprado. Momentos assim eram bons, visto geralmente só discutiam.

Nada achavam, entretanto, naquela área da floresta de comestível.

—Ken, eu vou pegar um bocado de frutas para a Barbie. Tadinho de você. — Ryan tentava provocar o outro, que apenas tentava o ignorar.

Viram, depois de meia hora, uma macieira carregada de frutos.

— Eu pego! — Era complicado identificar quem havia gritado mais alto. Talvez até mesmo as meninas haviam ouvido...

Correram apressadamente para a árvore, mas Ryan havia subido primeiro, enquanto Ken o olhava embaixo da árvore com expressão pouco amigável.

—Ha, ha, trouxa. Quem mandou ser lerdo? — Ryan debochava da cara do outro, mas logo parou, viu que não poderia carregar todas as maçãs. Olhou para baixo, para cima e para os lados, não havia outra solução. — Ken, se não for pedir de mais, poderia segurar as maçãs com essa sua blusa? Não tenho onde segurar. Veja que bom... A Barbie vai reconhecer que você me ajudou, infelizmente.

—Tsc. Joga logo isso, que eu aparo.

Ryan catava as frutinhas e as jogava para Ken. Às vezes jogava na cabeça do outro só por maldade. De qualquer forma, eram uma boa dupla.

— Uma, duas, três, cinco, nove, dez maçãs. — Contava o moreno. — Assim está bom, eu acho. O que acha, Ken? Não que eu me importe...

—Está ótimo. A Barbie nunca mais vai sentir fome.

— Ok. Agora vou descer dessa árvore.

De alguma forma, houve determinado movimento que fez o galho quebrar. Era bem frágil o pedaço de madeira em que estava.

Por causa disso, Ryan caiu bruscamente da árvore em direção ao chão. O trajeto foi interrompido, entretanto, por Ken Carson.

Ele havia largado os frutos em qualquer lugar do chão e foi tentar salvar Ryan de uma possível queda, mais por reflexo do que por qualquer outra coisa, como afeição — pensou consigo mesmo. Mas, o movimento não deu certo e os dois estavam caídos no chão em silêncio. Já passaram por situações parecidas outras vezes, e era sempre constrangedor.

Um encarava o outro e ficaram assim por um bom tempo.

"Como é lindo. Nunca vi algo tão belo assim, achava que a perfeição não existia", o ruim músico estava perdido no olhar celeste do outro, onde via seu reflexo. Seu amado reflexo... Por isso, não percebeu que se aproximava ainda mais do loiro para melhor análise de sua própria beleza.

Enquanto isso, Ken tinha sofrido relativo choque por causa da queda e não tinha nenhuma reação. Apenas ficava parado.

Estavam com as cabeças cada vez mais próximas, quando Ryan olhou para além dos olhos azuis, para a boca pouco carnuda, e percebeu a situação em que se encontravam.

Num surto, levantou rapidamente do colo do outro evitando qualquer contato visual.

Com esse movimento brusco, a barriga alheia foi chutada levemente, o que fez Carson despertar de seus devaneios.

—Ah, cara! Você é tão desastrado... Quase estragou as maçãs. Vamos catá-las rapidamente para a Barbie. Meu sensor diz que ela está morrendo, falecendo de fome! —Era muito dramático quando se tratava da namorada, e estava sempre pronto a servi-la. Parecia não ter notado a situação passada.

Ryan não disse nada. Estava muito constrangido com a situação que acabara de passar, como ficara das outras vezes durante seu dia a dia - mas sempre escondia isso muito bem. Ajudou o outro a catar as frutas, que, segundo eles, eram mais do que necessárias.

—Vamos?

Andaram até a enorme barraca que as garotas - provavelmente apenas Barbie e Teresa - haviam acabado de montar. Não dormiriam nela, mas estava lá para que der e vier e para fingirem que acampavam de verdade. O caminho de volta foi menos complicado, pois Ken havia marcado o caminho com uma comprida corda amarela.

As meninas estavam do lado externo da barraca Laranja e cor de rosa, e esperavam ansiosas pelos ingredientes para prepararem uma deliciosa refeição. Viram os garotos se aproximaram.

—Oi, meus amores. O que trouxeram?

— Maçãs.

— Maninho... Você é idiota? Ou apenas finge? Não dá para encher a barriga com apenas isso, elas não enchem nada, nada. Agora, eu vou morrer de fome, sozinha, ao relento e, o pior, com a Barbie. — Pôs a mão na testa para parecer ainda pior a situação.

—Ken, a Raquelle tem razão. Não dá para se alimentar com apenas maçãs. Mas você foi um amorzinho em pegá-las. —Beijou o seu namorado num selinho casto, como se o recompensasse. — Eu tenho comida no trailer, de qualquer forma, mas não queria usá-las, pois queria algo mais natural. Vamos lá?

Ryan se sentira meio triste por ter sido excluído da gratidão de Barbie, ele também havia ajudando na colheita, afinal. Pior se sentiu depois de ver aquele beijo. Contudo, resolveu ignorar e guardar a dor para si mesmo.

Tiraram um frango assado, arroz, purê de batata, lagosta, cookie de sobremesa e outras coisas do trailer. Iriam comer ao ar livre, sentados nos troncos caídos das árvores para aproveitarem o ambiente onde estavam, que era diferente da grande cidade de Malibu.

Comiam, conversavam e contavam história na grande roda que havia, com uma fogueira em plena luz do dia para dar melhor clima de camping.

— Então, quando cheguei em casa, vi que tinha a mesma saia e da mesma cor. Acreditam?

E todos riam e se divertiam. Raquelle lançava alguns comentários maldosos e arrogantes e entediantes — não era surpresa para ninguém que detestava acampamentos, porém até que estava feliz —, Teresa falava de sua aula de Ioga, enquanto Ken lançava galanteios à sua amada.

Pouco depois, Raquelle foi descansar na inútil barraca — um urso ocupara seu espaço no trailer. Barbie a acompanhou e tentou dialogar. As duas cochilaram, por fim, num colchão inflável que ali havia.

No lado externo, Ken conversava com Teresa sobre diversas coisas, enquanto arrumava os talheres e o resto do almoço.

Ryan estava distante, em todos os sentidos. Quando acabara de comer tinha ido para um lado isolado da floresta. Lá, apenas cantava uma música qualquer em seu violão azul. Incrivelmente, não incomodava ninguém, pois o tom de sua melodia era baixo e ele estava meio longe dos amigos. Estava visivelmente abatido, meio triste.

Isso não combinava com sua bela e determinada face, que o apaixonava e o conquistava toda vez que olhava para o espelho.

—Ah, achei você. — Viu-se um cabelo loiro saindo de uma moita que havia no cenário.

—Oi, Ken. — Respondeu em tom irritado, guardando o violão em sua devida capa.

O loiro sentou-se ao lado do moreno e começou a puxar assunto.

—Estamos brincando de pique - esconde, a Barbie propôs há pouco tempo, quando acabou de acordar. Resolvi me esconder aqui, junto a você. As meninas não vão nos encontrar, é pequena a possibilidade.

—Está bem. Silêncio então para a Raquelle não me achar. Ela deve saber onde me escondi, pois me conhece muito bem. Isto é, se ela tentar.

— Provavelmente não vai. — Riu de canto, mas logo ficou sério. - Ryan, perdoe a indiscrição, mas por que está assim? Você tentaria me matar agora, e eu você, era para ser assim.

—Não é nada. Só uma crise existencial de não conseguir o que mais quero: a Barbie.

—Ah, só isso? Ela é mesmo incrível, mas por que a desistência justo agora? Você não largaria o osso tão fácil... Tente de novo e sorria.

— Você está certo. — Beijou - lhe rapidamente a bochecha. — Obrigado. Você descobriu a América e esse conselho mudou minha vida. A Barbie já está até aqui do meu lado me fazendo companhia... — Sua expressão agora era sarcástica e brincalhona. —EI, TERESA, BARBIE, O KEN ESTÁ AQUI.

E saiu correndo, como se o mundo fosse acabar, para se esconder num lugar melhor.

—Miséria! Somos uma dupla. — Ken até tentou acompanhar o outro, mas não conseguiu.

—Ken, você perdeu. Vai pagar meus iogurtes por uma semana. Agora só falta o Ryan, ele deve estar perto. — Teresa o havia encontrado.

— É, perdi mesmo, infelizmente.

Enquanto isso, o outro se escondia atrás de uma pedra. Embora a conversa que tivera com o loiro fosse curta e pouco acrescentável, aquilo o ajudou a recuperar o bom-humor. Não sabia por quê, mas o simples fato de ter um diálogo saudável com Ken o deixara feliz.

— Oh, Barbie, o maninho está aqui. — Disse Raquelle passando lentamente pelo local lixando uma unha que havia acabado de quebrar. — Droga, eu tinha ido à manicure hoje cedo. — Dessa vez falava sozinha.

— É... Acho que perdi. É triste, pois o Ryan nunca perde, a culpa é do Ken. Cadê os outros? —Foi até a irmã para perguntar.

— Estão logo ali, atrás daquelas moitas.

Encontravam-se todos numa roda, dentro da parte segura da floresta marcada por uma fita cor de rosa.

Discutiram sobre a próxima atividade, o próximo jogo e assim o fizeram. Passou-se o dia bem proveitoso: tiraram várias fotos — 90% só da Raquelle — comeram todos os aperitivos, contaram piadas, brincaram como crianças e cantaram — a maioria das músicas era de Ryan para conquista da Barbie. Assim foi o restante daquele dia agitado de sábado.

Agora, todos estavam em volta de uma fogueira contando história de terror. Algumas eram bem exóticas; outras pareciam de comédia; poucas eram de fato assustadoras.

— (...) Assim que cheguei à enorme casa que havia acabado de comprar, vi uma enorme mancha verde no chão. Quando olhei para cima, vi aquela criatura estranha. Ela me encarava sem dizer uma palavra. Quando tentei fugir, ela sussurrou: "você não tem para onde ir agora, pois sua manicure foi cancelada".

Naquele momento, houve um trovão, e ouviu-se o estridente grito das garotas:

—Aaaaaaah! RAQUELLE, PARE COM A HISTÓRIA!

—Foi mal, foi mal. Só não entendo por que os garotos não tiveram reação...

Na verdade, eram os mais medrosos e covardes ali. Estavam paralisadas e de mãos dadas, como um casal de namorados, antes da primeira estória sequer começar. Não chegaram a ouvir o resto ou a parte de fato assustadora.

As três garotas já não tinham mais o que falar. Só esperavam os dois tomarem iniciativa. Quando percebeu o término do conto, o moreno sugeriu:

— Ok, Ok. Vou cantar uma...

— Não precisa! — Todos o cortaram, até mesmo Ken.

—Ah, sim, tenho outra história para contar. Escutem bem. — Era Teresa falando. Acendeu uma lanterna para dar um "close" em sua face. No início da história, olhava para os dois rapazes de forma que os obrigaram a prestar atenção no que dizia.

"Diz uma velha lenda que uma bela mulher de cabelos enormes vivia nos limites dessa floresta, além da fita rosa. Ela vivia numa cabana com seu marido, seu filho e seus dois gatos. Embora não desfrutasse de uma vida urbana, era feliz com sua simples família. Não tinha luxo algum, e sua cabana era de madeira.

"Certo dia, ela fora realizar uma caminhada entre as árvores a fim de procurar alimento para seu amado filho único. Colheu algumas amoras e imaginou que sua pequena cria ficaria contente com as pequenas frutas.

"Mas, quando chegou ao conforto do lar, viu uma cena nada agradável: sua criança estava morta, encostada na parede de madeira em que havia algumas marcas de mão. Ao lado do filho, viu o marido segurando um machado sujo de sangue. Seu olhar era de um psicopata potencial. Havia sangue por todo o piso de madeira, e percebeu que seus amados bichanos também tinham sido assassinados.

"Antes que a mulher pudesse ter qualquer reação, soltou um grito agudo, estridente de dor. Seria a última coisa que sairia de sua assustada boca, pois morreu logo depois. O marido foi encontrado, junto com a família, falecido duas semanas depois. Morrera de ataque cardíaco. Dizia a perícia isso, mas ninguém acreditava de fato: era obra do maligno.

"Contudo, esse não é o fim da história. Comenta-se que a alma da mulher se recusou a abandonar a cabana e está lá até nos dias atuais.

Ao término da história, pôde-se perceber uma reação de horror nos presentes ali. Ryan e Ken foram os que mais se aterrorizaram com o conto. Encontravam-se abraçados para amenizarem o medo que sentiam. O clima estava pesado, mas Teresa logo quebrou o silêncio, com um simples sorriso cotidiano na face.

—Em resumo: desafio Barbie e Raquelle, Ken e Ryan a tirarem uma foto naquela residência. Eu fico aqui esperando vocês voltarem, para ver quem vai concluir o desafio primeiro. Fui lá semana passada, por isso não vou agora. Boa sorte e não bebam muito café.

— Teresa, aquele lugar é perigoso... Está fora dos limites de segurança da floresta, segundo diz a lenda. — Barbie dizia a sua amiga.

—Bestagem, não há nada de mais. Eu mesma já fui lá.

— Teresa, sou linda de mais para ir ali. A Barbie pode ir só?

— Não. Não adianta insistir. Quero ver se são corajosas.

— Mas...

—Nada de mas. Vocês terão de achar o lugar e tirar uma foto lá. Simples assim. Os animais aqui não são perigosos, no máximo uma barata. 1, 2, 3, Valendo.

Começou-se, dessa forma, o teste de coragem, semelhante aos de animações japonesas.

Normalmente, Ryan e Ken teriam discordado com o desafio, mas imaginaram Barbie com medo e precisando da ajuda de um dos dois. Seria uma boa situação para definir o melhor para ela.

—Vamos lá!

Dito isso, passou a dupla pela fita de marcação rosa e saiu sem rumo definido para a residência antiga.

Passou por vários locais, seguindo uma estreita estradinha já feita anteriormente.

—Ken, estou com medo. Aaah! - Era somente uma formiga que estava em sua mão.

—Também estou. Mas, pelo que sei, a Barbie não está em perigo. Não capto nada de errado.

—Ainda bem, mas sustos não fazem bem para minha beleza. Aaah! — Era um fio loiro em sua jaqueta de couro preta, o cabelo era provavelmente do Ken.

— P-para, por favor, Ryan. Estou me assustando. Aaah! - Outro grito de pavor, dessa vez porque sentiu sua mão ser apertada muito forte. Era, contudo, apenas Ryan com seu medo irracional, que não observava bem o que fazia. Depois que vira ele mesmo como zumbi, ficou com muito mais medo dessas coisas.

— K-ken. O que é aquilo?— Apontava a mão livre para a mesma direção que a lanterna de Ken apontava. Via-se uma velha casinha.

—Ah, deve ser aquele lugar! Vamos? — Seu nervosismo era evidente, e ele gaguejava ao pronunciar cada palavra.

Era uma construção antiga, meio pequena e um pouco corroída. A madeira estava apodrecida, e o cheiro ao redor era fortíssimo. A lanterna, cuja bateria estava fraca, pegava somente metade da cabana, o que trazia um ar ainda mais sombrio.

Respiraram forte e apertaram ainda mais forte suas mãos entrelaçadas, meio que involuntariamente. Tomaram uma dose de coragem e entraram na antiga construção.

Ao adentrarem o lar, viu-se um bule flutuante despejar café em cinco pequenas xícaras. Apertaram os olhos, os esfregaram e puderam, enfim, ver a imagem de uma mulher muito bonita que o segurava.

—Olá!

— Oi, senhora.

— Vieram concluir um "teste de coragem", como os jovens fazem toda semana?

— Sim, por favor. — Perderam de alguma forma o medo anterior.

—Fico feliz por virem aqui. Não me sinto mais tão solitária. Duas jovens muito lindas e educadas acabaram de conversar comigo.

— Ué, a Barbie não estava com a maninha, Ken? Ela não é nem um pouco educada.

— É mesmo, né? Vai ver foram outras pessoas. Senhora, qual o nome delas?

— Barbie e Raquelle, se bem me lembro.

Os rapazes ficaram incrédulos com a situação. Estavam quase certos da vitória. Se as meninas já estiveram ali, eles teriam de passar pelo amargo gosto da derrota mais uma vez.

—Ah, perdão pela indelicadeza, vocês poderiam sentar? Quero contar uma história. Podem beber café, se quiserem. — A fantasma arrastou duas pesadas cadeiras e fez um coque no cabelo.

— Não, temos que ir. — Falaram educadamente, sentiam uma boa aura vinda daquela mulher.

—Por favor, sentem. —Olhava fixamente para eles, como se fosse os matar, a boa impressão que causava tinha ido embora.

— É... Já que estou aqui. Não tem problemas. —Ken disse isso.

Sentaram-se nas cadeiras de madeira.

—Então, vou contar a minha história de vida. Quero limpar quaisquer mal-entendidos. Na verdade, eu vivia na cidade. Vim aqui certo dia a passeio, era uma cabana da minha família, tropecei no chão, caí e morri. Não faço à mínima ideia de como inventaram aquela história... Só continuo meio-viva porque aguardo meu julgamento... Ah, querem mais café?

— Não, obrigado. Temos que ir embora. Posso tirar uma foto? É para um desafio. — Ken tirava uma câmera fotográfica da bolsa que carregava. Poderia ter usado o celular, mas preferiu algo com melhor resolução.

—Sim, vocês podem. Só tomem cuidado para não bagunçarem a casa. Já disse o que queria. Pena que ninguém se interessa em saber...

Após tirarem a foto, o fantasma desapareceu com um simpático sorriso no rosto. Eles tinham, depois disso, apenas de voltar. Perderam a aposta, mas se sentiam realizados.

Porém, seguiram o caminho e não encontraram nada. Quanto mais andavam, menos identificavam a localização atual. Estavam perdidos e já pensavam no pior, na morte, talvez.

— E eu querendo morrer nos braços de uma mulher... É muita decadência. — Ryan fazia o tempo todo comentários como esse, e Ken quase perdia a paciência com o colega.

Continuaram a andar mata adentro, nada de civilização. Desistiram, por fim, e ficaram parados entre algumas árvores. Como o chão estava seco, sentaram ali mesmo, e um olhava para a cara do outro.

—Talvez alguém nos encontre se ficarmos bem aqui. — Disse Carson, bagunçando de leve a cabeleira preta de Ryan com os dedos.

—Para com isso! Acaba com minha beleza. — Ficou vermelho de vergonha. Como estava escuro, o outro nem percebeu.

— Está bem, está bem.

A noite passava, e nada de os encontrarem. Conversavam sobre assuntos paralelos, sobre a Barbie, às vezes cochilavam e às vezes discutiam. Eram quase cinco horas da manhã, e nem sinal dos outros.

Por falar em sinal, o sinal de Ken apitava, avisando que sua namorada precisava dele, mas não podia fazer nada.

Ryan, como se soubesse a preocupação de Ken, pegou seu amado violão e tocou pequenos acordes. "Quem canta seus males espanta." Pensou ele.

—Kenyboy, vou cantar uma canção que criei para a Barbie, escuta aí.

— Não, obrig...

 _Se olho para o céu_

 _Encontro seu olhar_

 _No mar também o encontro_

 _E sob o luar_

 _Te vejo em tudo , pois_

 _Tu és minha vida_

Estava bom até aquele ponto, pensou Ken consigo mesmo, mas o moreno logo começou a desafinar.

—Yeeeah!

"Está horrível e esgoelado..."

— Para, por favor!

Tentou retirar o violão enquanto tapava a boca do outro, mas foi em vão, já que Ryan tentava a todo custo continuar sua música.

Ocorreram algumas reviravoltas que fizeram com que os dois caíssem deitados no chão, numa situação parecida com aquela da macieira.

Mas, dessa vez, os dois estavam totalmente conscientes de seus atos.

— De novo essa situação... — Riram meio nervosos.

Contudo, nem um dos dois moveu um dedo. Ouvia-se a respiração ofegante e os batimentos cardíacos de cada um ali, pois o local era bem quieto e silencioso.

Os dois estavam nervosos, porém não fizeram movimento algum, esperavam talvez o que viria. Esperavam alguma coisa boa.

Os dois corpos se aproximavam com o passar dos segundos — os dois estavam deitados, Ken, no chão de barriga para cima e Ryan sobre o loiro, de frente para ele.

Podia-se sentir a respiração um do outro — cheirava a Doritos —, mas isso não atrapalhava o contato.

Não tardou que um profundo beijo casto fosse dado entre as duas bocas.


End file.
